Responsabilidades
by RocKath Girl
Summary: Nunca me había gustado llegar temprano al trabajo, sin embargo… ahora le he encontrado algo bueno; algo por que hacerlo. One-Shot KxHiro


EDIT - 09/08/10

Como _Decisions _cambié el formato,y lo mejoré XD Ojala les guste esta nueva version.

* * *

**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravitation. Damn It ToT  
**

* * *

Solo espero le sguste a ls pocas personas que lo leyeron.

**Disfruten la Lectura**

**

* * *

**

**Responsabilidades**

**_'Nunca me había gustado llegar temprano al trabajo, sin embargo… ahora le he encontrado algo bueno; algo por que hacerlo. _**

Es increíble decir, que aun teniendo 23 años y desde que tengo memoria; tuve una debilidad. Los años pasan, que a pesar de esfuerzos, y pocas ganas de voluntad, esta debilidad crecía y la odiaba más. Contadas son las personas que tenían conocimiento de esta _peculiar_ debilidad; Shuichi y Ayaka, eran los primeros, después de ellos, seguían, mis padres y hermano. Quizás es un poco extraño, que aun mis padres conociendo esta debilidad o defecto, no me hayan llamado la atención cuando vivía con ellos; sin embargo agradezco que no lo hayan hecho, pues a pesar de los años, no puedo quitarla.

Esa debilidad era: llegar temprano.

Mis amigos siempre reían, Shuichi también; porqué les hacía gracia que yo, siendo un alumno y persona aplicada, inteligente y responsable, le gustase llegar _tarde_.

Recuerdo que jamás me gustaba llegar temprano; nunca de los nunca me gustó llegar temprano al colegio, o en reuniones con amigos de la escuela e incluso ser el primero en llegar a casa y hasta con Ayaka, no era de mi agrado ser siempre el que llegaba a temprano en los lugares donde se supone íbamos a tener una cita. Ella lo sabía, y no le molestaba―cosa que me sorprendió―ser la primera en llegar. De hecho, un día conversando le pregunte ese pequeño inconveniente, ella solo sonrió, recuerdo que solo me dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Recuerdo ese día y meses después, al terminar y seguir como amigos, seguía sonriendo.

Y le causaba risa, esa maña mía. Siempre pensó que jamás se me quitaría.

Que equivocada estaba. Siempre pensé que mis esfuerzos no rendirían frutos, pero, por más sorprendente que fue para mí, lo logré. Un ejemplo perfecto es mi trabajo, cabe de mencionar, que es en donde debo estar la hora exacta siempre de los siempre. Y recordemos que uno que tiene un excéntrico manager y yo, siendo una persona tranquila; pues mejor prevenir que vaya a destruir mi apartamento. Sinceramente detesto estar siempre antes que todos, lo detesto, pero son responsabilidades que tengo que tomar ahora que poseo una carrera seria y considero que debo tomar las cosas con más madurez.

Aquellos esfuerzos sirvieron, tarde, pero sirvieron. Aunque el crédito no me pertenece del todo, ni a mí, ni a mi madurez, seriedad o sensatez; no que va. Este logro fue gracias a él. Esta excéntrica y singular persona, que hace meses me llamó la atención; que cuando me descubría a mí mismo, observándola me provocaba un miedo, pero que en lo más recóndito de mí ser; le encantaba. Todo ese tornado de sentimientos ocasionó mi ruptura con Ayaka, y no me molesta; fue un acuerdo mutuo.

Pero esta persona, este peculiar individuo; él, que destruye todo a su paso si se interpone en su camino, el que destruye tu apartamento por quedarte dormido, el que nos explota a más no poder, poseedor de una responsabilidad admirable, de un atractivo increíble y una obsesión por las armas. Él, que a pesar de aquella extraña personalidad, me enamoró por ser como es.

Él, Claude K. Winchester

Es curioso pensar, que yo, Hiroshi Nakano; terminó enamorándose de su manager. Sin embargo, gracias a K, me quité la maña de llegar tarde, sobre todo al trabajo. Aprendí que realmente me gusta llegar temprano a la disquera, por una buena y sencilla razón.

―Honey? What are you doing here so early? ―_la voz de K resonó por el estudio. __Había entrado rápidamente sin darse cuanta que el cuerpo de su exquisito amante, estaba recostado en un sofá; leyendo lo que parecía ser, un interesante libro. _

_Los ojos grises de Nakano volarón al cuerpo de su manager, parado en el portal de la puerta con papeles en mano. Sonrió ampliamente, y dejó el libro a un lado para poder incorporarse. _

―Nothing ―_respondió con la lengua natal del manager_―. Solo quise llegar un poco más temprano que lo usual; aunque me pasé ―_rió divertido al recordar_―. Cuando llegué, pensaba que se iba a encontrar Suguru o Sakano, sin embargo me encontraba aquí solo, porque tampoco estabas tú.

―Really? ―_dijo acercándose a Hiroshi y dejando los papales que tenía en sus manos en una silla―._ Bueno, no pensaba que estuvieras aquí tan temprano. ―_Lo atrapó con sus brazos en un delicado abrazo, agarrándolo de la cintura y acercándose más a él―_. Yo sé que odias llegar temprano.

―Estás en lo correcto. ―_Posó ambas manos en el cuello de K para acercarlo más a su rostro; y cada vez más cerca, él podía sentir la exquisita colonia de su amante_―. Pero ¿Que tiene de malo que usualmente llegue temprano? ―_preguntó con una sensual sonrisa. Provocando al rubio_―. ¿No?

―Cierto, no tiene nada de malo. ―_Y atrapó los tentadores labios de su amante._

_ Acercó más su rostro, para profundizar el beso a su manera. Ambos se acoplaban perfectamente. El manager agarró firmemente la cadera de Hiro, mientras que el pelirrojo cerraba aun más el abrazo. K no quería soltarlo, le había costado mucho, que el guitarrista se enamorara de él. Ahora que lo tenía, por nada del mundo lo soltaría. El oxigeno comenzó a escasear, a pesar de haber sido un beso suave y tierno; donde cada uno mostraba sus más sinceros y puro sentimientos ;uno casto y no uno intenso o apasionado. El manager estaba por enterado que Nakano adoraba los besos suaves, donde profesaban su sentir_.

_Se separaron a los pocos segundos, quedándose frente a frente; una unida con la otra. El pelirrojo vio a los zafiros de K y le sonrió levemente, dándole un fugaz beso. _

―Después del trabajo, te invito a cenar. Michael viene de visita, estoy seguro que estará muy feliz de verte ―_dijo, maravillado por la hermosa sonrisa que Hiroshi le dio. Sabía de antemano que, Hiro amaba a su hijo y que le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Estaba feliz que eso pasara._

―Me encantaría.

Nos separamos a los minutos de decir aquellas palabras, una llamada de Seguchi Tohma le llegó a K; todavía tenía mucho que hacer antes los chicos lleguarán a ensayar. Caminó hacia la silla donde dejo los papeles y salió del estudio. Pero antes de salir vi con gracia y ternura, como me lanzaba un beso. Le sonreí y salió del estudio para ir a la oficina de Seguchi-san para informar acerca de las ventas del nuevo disco.

Lo amo, estoy seguro de eso. Hace mucho que procuré llegar temprano, ―justo cuando comencé a trabajar en NG Records―mucho más de lo usual; aunque sea solo en ocasiones. Y estas ocasiones llegaron a ser más frecuentas desde el día que comencé mi relación con K. Porque a pesar de que deteste ser el primero en llegar a algún lugar, encontré una ventaja de ser el primero en el trabajo.

Y esta ventaja es: Estar a solas con K, porque amó estar con él y aun con mi _maña, _aun con la debilidad de llegar temprano, mis ganas de estar con él, lo superan. Y nada podrá cambiarlo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Das ist alles!**

**(Eso es todo) **

Perdonen, estoy estudiando Aleman :P. OJala les haya gustado, a mi me gustó y como es mi primer fic del fandom de Gravitation, pues siempre estará en mi corazón este One-Shot, porque lo converti en uno!

Gracias :D**  
**

**Maiden Of Akatsuki**


End file.
